


Therapy, Telekinesis and Magic

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot sees a new therapist, discovers a secret and finds his way to Brakebills





	Therapy, Telekinesis and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> TW: explicit language, also some derogatory slurs

“Get over here!”

“NO!”

“Eliot God damned it get over here now!!”

His father cornered him and grabbed his arm. He pulled him over into the kitchen. 

“You started this!” He yelled as he undid his belt.

“I didn’t do anything….” Eliot pleaded.

“Stop crying fagot.” The first whip of the belt hit his back. 

Eliot screamed as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“If you’d listen, I wouldn’t have to do this!” The second crack hit his back and part of his arm. 

“Stand up.”

“I…” 

“Now!”

“Ok!! OK!” he screamed as he slowly stood up, shaking.

His father grabbed his arm again.   
Eliot winced.

“All this over cutting your God damned hair. Sit.” He pointed at one of the dining chairs. 

Eliot sat down and wiped some tears from his face.

“Quit your crying or I’ll give you something to cry about.” He took a drink of his beer and finished it. 

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. Your hair looks like a faggot and I’m not having it. No son of mine is gonna look like that.” He lit his cigarette and sat down at the end of the table. 

Eliot sat there while his mother walked over with the clippers. 

“Shirt off honey.” 

“Can I not?” He didn’t want to risk hair getting in his cuts. He could feel that his back had been cut open. 

“Do as your mother tells you boy.” 

Eliot stood and slowly took off his shirt. 

“Can you leave it a little long?” He almost pleaded. 

He felt another crack against his back. He screamed. 

“You’ll get the same cut your mother always does and you’ll be happy.” 

Eliot looked down and tried not to cry. He slowly sat down and looked away. 

He heard the clippers turn on and dreaded what would come next. His mother always cut all the boy’s hair the same. Left it about an inch all over. All he heard about it was it was efficient and it was easier to take care of leaving more time to take care of the farm. 

He sat there and watched his hair fall to the floor and a few pieces fall on his back and land in his cuts. 

After a while he was done.

“Ok, you’re done honey, go shower.” 

He got up and quickly walked to the bathroom. 

He started the water and slowly got undressed. It always took a few minutes for the hot water to start. He felt the water and it was warm. He turned the shower on and slowly got in. 

The water stung as it hit his back. He could feel every harsh line that was imbedded in his skin. 

He winced as the water ran down. He quickly washed up and all but cried as the soap hit every cut. 

He finished his shower and got out. He stood in front of the mirror and saw the few cuts on his arms. He looked himself over and then looked up and saw his hair, or rather what was left of it. 

He ran his hand through it and resisted the urge to cry. 

He walked out to his room and got dressed. 

He left his shirt off so his back wouldn’t hurt so bad. 

He sat down on his bed and looked out the window. 

“I can’t wait to leave.” He sighed. 

“Get ready boy.” His father’s voice called from outside the door. 

“Ok.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Yes Sir!” Eliot yelled and finished getting dressed. 

He put on an undershirt hoping his cuts wouldn’t bleed anymore. He put on a dress shirt and walked out to the living room. 

“Go get in the truck.” 

Eliot slowly walked out and got in his father’s truck. His parents walked out a few moments later and got in with him. 

“This had better be worth it.” His father muttered. 

“He needs this.” His mother chimed in. 

After about a half hour of quiet driving they reached a small gathering of buildings. 

“Where are we?” Eliot asked as they started getting out of the truck. 

“It’s one of those kid psycho doctors.” His father snapped. 

His mother knelt down next to him. “It’s a psychologist, he’s going to help you. Your school said it would be a good idea and we agree.” 

She stood up and ushered him into the building. 

After a few moments a thin blond lady walked out with a clipboard. 

“Eliot Waugh.” She called. 

Eliot stood up and looked at his parents. 

“Go on.” His father gently pushed him towards the lady. 

She looked friendly. 

Eliot walked over and she led him to a small room. He looked over and saw a man in a suit sitting in a fancy chair. 

“Eliot?” His voice was deep but still kind sounding. It reminded him of his history teacher. He walked in and sat on the couch. 

“Hi Eliot.”

“Hi.”

“I’m Dr. Fogg.” 

Eliot looked up to see the man leaning forward and reaching out his hand. Eliot reached over and shook his hand. 

“Now, your parents told us that you’re having some trouble.” 

“I don’t know.”

“Ok. Well do you want to talk about it?”

Eliot nervously looked around the room.

“Eliot…” the man started.

Eliot looked back at him.

“What you say in here doesn’t leave here. It’s between us. Ok?”

“Ok.” 

“You can tell me anything and you won’t get in trouble. It’s important to be honest. That’s how I can help you.” He smiled and sat back a bit more comfortably. 

“Ok.” Eliot looked around at the pictures and diplomas on the wall. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” He softly sighed wondering if the boy would tell him anything other than ‘ok’. 

“Ok.”

“We do have to talk Eliot.”   
“About what?”

“Whatever you want. Like, how’s school?”

“I hate it.” 

“Ok, why do you hate it?”

“People hate me.” 

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t think it, I know. They hate the way I dress, they hate my hair, they hate my voice, everything.” 

“Ok. So what do you do?”

“Most of the time, nothing. Other times….” His voice trailed off. 

“Do you tell your teachers?”

“Yes, and they say I’m causing trouble. Well except my history teacher. He helps.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Yeah, he made Logan leave me alone.” 

“Did he pick on you a lot?”

“Yeah. All the time. He called me names and would hit me and run into me and stuff.” 

“What happened to him?”

Eliot debated on if he wanted to tell this guy what happened.

“Eliot? Do you know what happened?”

“Yes.” He started to fidget. 

“Tell me.” 

“That part about me not getting in trouble?” 

“Yes?”

“Even if I did something really bad?”  
“Yes.” He moved over closer to Eliot.

“I um….” 

“What happened Eliot?”

“I killed him.” Eliot said softly and looked away. 

“Eliot, he was hit by a bus.” 

“Yeah cause I made him walk into the street.” 

“Eliot.” The man looked away. 

“I know, you don’t believe me. I barely thought it. I saw the bus and saw him and just thought how I wish he’d just walk in front of it.” 

Dr. Fogg looked back at Eliot. 

“It’s not your fault Eliot.” 

“That’s what they all say.” 

“I mean it a different way.” 

“What?” Eliot was confused. 

“They say it’s not your fault because they think a thought can’t make a boy walk in front of a bus, but telekinetics can.”

Eliot looked at the man confused. 

“Eliot. It’s not your fault because you can’t control this yet.” He reached over and put his hand on Eliot’s shoulder. 

Eliot winced. 

“What’s wrong?”

Eliot panicked. “Um…. Nothing.” 

“Eliot.” 

“I have to go.” He stood up and ran out of the office. 

“That was quick.” His father stood up.   
“He did well.” The Dr. said standing on the other side of the room. 

“So is he cured?”

“I’m afraid that will take time.” The Dr said and smiled towards Eliot. 

Eliot’s father sighed. 

“Ok doc, how much do I owe you?”

“We’ll handle that next week.” 

“Next week?”

“Yes, I’d like to see him again in a week.” 

“Ok. Thanks doc.” 

The three of them walked out and got in his father’s truck. They drove the half hour home. 

Eliot got out and went to his room. 

“We have to take him back?”

“Well he can’t get better instantly.” 

“We can’t afford to keep taking him to this doctor.” 

“Maybe they’ll work with us.”

“He just needs to grow the fuck up. None of the others have this problem. He’s just being dramatic cause he’s a little faggot.” 

His father walked in the house slamming the door. Eliot could hear him open a beer from his room. 

The next week couldn’t come fast enough. Eliot was curious as to what the man meant when he mentioned telekinesis. He decided he would look it up when he went to school the next day. 

His first two classed took forever and finally it was time for his English class. 

“Ok class, today we are doing research for your papers. Everyone head to the library.”

Eliot gathered his things and walked down to the library. He picked up a dictionary. 

He thumbed through it and found the T section. 

“Telekinesis….” He whispered as he looked for the word. 

He found it. 

“An alleged psychic ability allowing a person to influence a physical system without physical interaction.”

He heard his teacher walking over and he closed the book. 

“Finding everything you need Eliot?” She asked. 

“Um, yeah.” 

“What were you looking up?”

“A word I heard.” He hoped she wouldn’t pry further. 

“What word is that?”

He tried to think of a word, any other word but was coming up with nothing. “Telekinesis” he whispered. 

“What?”

“Telekinesis.” 

She sighed. “Eliot. Come with me.” She took him by the arm and led him to the principal’s office.

He walked out. 

“To what do I owe this visit?” He asked looking at the teacher then down at Eliot. 

“He was to be doing research for his paper and instead was looking up nonsense.” 

He sighed. “Come with me.” He took Eliot into his office. 

“Eliot.” 

“Yeah?”

“Care to explain yourself?”  
“I was just looking up a word I heard. It was still research.” 

“What word was it?”

“Telekinesis.” 

“And why would you look that up?”

“It was in a show.” Eliot lied. “I just wanted to know what it meant.” 

“Eliot, you know better than this. You need to do your school work.” 

“Ok.” 

“Now, run along back to class and do the work you’re supposed to.” 

Eliot walked out of the office and back to the library. 

“Jesus, get in trouble for looking stuff up. Sorry fro trying to learn something in a school. I hate this place.” 

He walked in the library and sat down. He read the book his teacher gave him. He left as soon as class was over. 

He walked home. He stopped on the corner where his last encounter with the Kinnear boy had happened. 

He shook the thought from his head and continued to walk home. 

He walked in and saw Dr. Fogg sitting at the dining room table. 

“Hi Eliot.” 

“Hi.” 

Eliot looked around.

“Sit down Eliot.” His father pointed to a chair and Eliot sat. 

“Eliot. We’d like to talk to you.” 

“Ok.” Eliot’s heart was racing. He just knew he was in trouble. 

“May I speak with the boy alone?”

“Sure.” Eliot’s mother stood up and left the room. 

“Whatever you have to say to him you can say to us.” Eliot’s father insisted. 

“I find it’s easier for the children if their parents aren’t in the room. Lets them open up more.” 

“Fine.” Eliot’s father sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room. 

“Eliot.” 

“Am I in trouble?”

“No. I just needed to speak with you.” 

“What did I do? Is this cause I looked up that word you told me?”

“No. But I’m glad you looked it up.” 

“I thought I didn’t see you till a few days.” 

“Yes, but this is important.” He smiled hoping it would help set Eliot to ease. “I wanted to ask about the marks on your back.”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” He said looking around.

“Eliot I want to help you.”

“It’s um…” Eliot looked around to make sure no one could hear him. “…from the belt.” 

“They hit you?”

“He does, when I’m in trouble.” 

“Eliot, that’s not ok.” 

“I’m used to it.”

“That doesn’t make it ok.” 

“It’s not like you’re going to do anything about it.” Eliot snapped. 

“Everything ok in here?” His father appeared in the doorway. 

“Yes. I’d like to talk to you about an opportunity for young Eliot.”   
“Opportunity?”

“Yes. A specialized place for him.”

“You saying my boy is crazy?”

Eliot found it odd that his father referred to him as ‘his boy’ seeing as he had just insulted him hours earlier when he got ready for school. 

“No. Not crazy. Gifted.” 

“What?”

“He’s smart and I think he would benefit from it.” 

“Like a boarding school?”

“Yes.” 

“No. He ain’t going to no fancy school we can’t afford that shit.” 

“You don’t have to…” 

“Enough doc. Think it’s time for you to leave.” 

“But I’m just…” 

“No. Please go.” 

Dr. Fogg stood up slowly and walked out. Eliot stood at the window and watched him drive away. He wished his parents would have let him go to that school. It’s not like they wanted him anyway. 

“Eliot, go do your homework.” His father called from the living room. 

Eliot walked by and slowly went to his room. 

He started reading. 

After a while his mother called for everyone to eat dinner. 

Eliot walked out and sat at the table. He ate in silence. 

“Ok. Dinner’s done. Clean up then TV time.” His father stood and walked back to the living room. 

Eliot cleared his plate and walked back to his room. 

“Where you going?” One of his brothers called out. 

“My room.” 

“What you too good to watch shows with us?”

“I have homework to do.” 

“And that doc said you was special. You can’t even get your homework done.” His father laughed. 

Eliot rolled his eyes and walked back to his room. 

He sat on the bed and stared out the window. He could hear the whole family carrying on in the living room. 

“I can’t wait till I’m older.” 

He pulled a small box out from under his bed and opened it and pulled out one of his cigarettes. He opened his window and lit it. He smoked slowly and would check occasionally to make sure no one was coming. 

A few more days passed and he had his next appointment with Dr. Fogg. 

“Hi Eliot.” 

“Hi.” 

“How was your week?”

“Shit.” 

“Want to…” 

“I want to go to that school place you talked about.” Eliot interrupted. 

“Eliot.” 

“How old do I have to be to go?”

“It varies from student to student.” 

“When can I go?”

“When you’re done with High School.” 

“Shit.” 

Eliot started to get teary eyed. 

“Eliot. It will come soon enough.” Fogg tried to comfort Eliot. 

Eliot looked over at the small box in the corner. 

“They’re toys for my younger clients.” Eliot looked over at the other small box. “Dress up clothes.” 

Eliot didn’t say anything just got up and walked over to the box and pulled out a plastic crown. He took it back to the couch and sat down. 

“Eliot?”

“If I was a king, I’d have them beheaded.” He muttered. 

“How much longer do you have of high school Eliot?”

“About eight months.” 

“Good.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Eliot rolled his eyes and absent-mindedly played with the jewels on the crown. 

“It will come soon enough.” Fogg smiled. 

“I hope so.” 

“Ok, so what would you like to talk about?”

“You think I’m telekinetic?”

“Yes.” 

“How?”

“Ok.” Fogg sighed. “I’m going to tell you a bit of a secret. Magic, is real.” 

“Yeah. They show it on TV all the time.” He rolled his eyes. 

“No, real magic.”   
“That is…” 

“No. Like this.” Dr. Fogg pulled out a small glass marble from his pocket and set it on the table. 

“Mystifying.” Eliot scoffed. 

“You like dragons?” 

“Sure.” Eliot rolled his eyes. 

Dr. Fogg put his hands over the marble and Eliot saw a small glow coming from his hands. He did a few motions and Eliot watched as the Marble changed shape before his eyes and instantly morphed into a small glass dragon. It moved and looked around and let out a small glass flame. 

Dr. Fogg stopped and looked up at Eliot. He picked up the glass figure and handed it to him. 

“Here. Keep it.” 

Eliot took the small dragon from him and looked it over. 

“How did you…” 

“Magic.” He smiled. 

Eliot walked out and met up with his parents. 

“Next week?” his father snapped.

“Yes.” 

“Go get in the truck Eliot.” 

After a moment his father walked out shaking his head. 

He got in the truck and noticed Eliot holding something. 

“What’s that?”

“A dragon. Dr. Fogg gave it to me.” 

“So now the good doc is giving you gifts?”

“He made it.” 

“Give it to me.” 

“No, it’s mine. He said I could have it.”

“That doctor has no business hitting on you with gifts, he’s an old man and you’re a boy.” 

“He’s not hitting on me.” Eliot protested.

“Never know with you queers.” 

Eliot looked back down at the small dragon. 

Eliot’s father reached over and took it from him and threw it out the window. 

“You don’ t need that and you ain’t seeing that doctor again.” 

They got home and Eliot ran to his room. He slammed the door. 

“I fucking hate this place!” He yelled into the nothingness as he started to cry. 

He heard the door burst open. 

“Boy!! You need to stop crying!!”

“No!!”

“Damn it!!” He started undoing his belt. 

Eliot started to cry harder. 

His father didn’t wait for him to take his shirt off this time and started whipping him. He felt the slashes through his shirt. 

“Now you have something to cry about.” He walked out slamming the door behind him. 

Eliot slowly stood, shaking. 

He took his shirt off and noticed the cuts in his shirt. 

“Where is this God you speak of who protects me?” He cried. 

________________________________________________________________________

The next few months went by uneventful. There were the typical fights and beatings but Eliot hoped that would soon be over. 

He hadn’t thought about Dr. Fogg anymore, that is until that day. 

He was at the school in the gym lining up for their graduation walk. 

“Eliot?” A voice called behind him. He turned to see who it was. 

“Dr. Fogg?”

“Hi.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“I have a few clients graduating today. Wanted to wish them well.” He smiled. 

“Oh.” 

“Congratulations Eliot.” He said as he straightened Eliot’s tie. 

“Thanks.” 

“You should be proud.” 

He walked off and Eliot watched him go outside. He was happy to see him again. He felt relieved to see him. 

They went through the typical graduation ceremony. The principal spoke, the valedictorian, the band played a song. The principal spoke again and they handed out diplomas. 

After many students hugged their family members and talked of plans to go out for dinners. 

“Come on Eliot. There’s work to do.” Eliot’s family walked back to his father’s truck and all got in. 

They drove back to the farm. Not a single congratulations or anything. 

Eliot went inside and changed into his work clothes. He walked back out to the barn and started clearing out the old straw. 

He walked out of the back towards the storage shed to get the wheelbarrow. When he walked out of the barn door he saw an open field but it wasn’t the fields of home. 

He saw a tall building in the distance and a wall with something written on it. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his glasses. He wiped them on his shirt and put them on. 

He slowly walked across the field until he could read what was written on the wall. 

“Brakebills University…what the hell?” he mumbled. 

He looked over and saw a woman walking towards him. She looked familiar. 

She pulled a small card out of her pocket. 

“Eliot Waugh?”

“Y..yeah?”

“We’ve been expecting you…. Follow me.”


End file.
